The Gretch Cartels
The Gretch are a interesting race to say the least. They are rather narcissistic, hedonistic, and just plain greedy (although some blame this on the situation of their home world). They have built a massive economic Empire ruled over by the many thousands of clans with Gretch society. Unlike most factions they lack any form of central leadership with some of the clans forming what you could call 'confederacies', but these are far from society changing or ruling functions and most clans act as they please. History Gretch history is a tale of shaky foundations, shadowy deals, and outright betrayal from time to time, usually committed by the Gretch themselves. Their early history is set upon the world of Brak'ha which translate to roughly 'Desert Jewel' (although this also refers to themselves). It was a world heavily irradiated by it's sun, a dying red giant this lead to the Gretch's home world to be a virtual wasteland with it's oceans once massive and impressive turned into acid like seas (although much smaller then before) and the planet's became destabilized and had frequent natural disasters. In this environment entire cities could simply be whipped out by one freak storm or earth quake and this lead to the Gretch having a philosophy of: Life's short, enjoy it and don't stop enjoying it. The Gretch became a rather greedy race gladly hoarding anything they could and trying out any pleasure they could, if they had the money of course. Their star flight era was not caused by their own invention, but instead by a freak accident where a trade ship, who calculated their void path wrong, crashed into one of the few mountains of Brak'ha. The Gretch quickly amassed their armies and marched to the ship when greeted by survivors they 'played nice' offering them goods, food, and lodging, but when the time was right slaughtered them all. They then spent years attempting to reverse engineer the tech, which eventually they did. Their first issue was finding a proper world to settle upon. What they found (and by they I mean some specific clans) was a tropical world, which they named Troj'ha, inhabited by primitive locals who where humanoid in build and looked almost like terrans save brown skin, red markings, and sets of horns. The Gretch quickly saw a chance and fought a quick and successful war enslaving the entire population and gaining cheap labor to run their factories and to serve their every need. This taste of enslaving other races they loved and continued to do so for the rest of their history. They continued to infest their home galaxy and many others going where ever they could expand. They built a economic and slave Empire gaining many client species as well as clients. They sold anything and everything they could to any customer that would pay. They also ran more 'shady' institutions like casinos, brothels, and slave markets, both out in the open on their own worlds or in select 'dens' built upon others. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Faction Category:Gretch Race Category:'Big Three' Category:Economic Based Faction